Akito's decision
by tiggy-54
Summary: Shigure, Kyo and Yuki are forced to move back into the main house.


Akito's Decision  
  
Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction so please tell me if you like it^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Fruits basket doesn't belong to me I am saddened that it doesn't *tear tear* but I think I'll live ^_^  
  
Chapter 1-moving?  
  
"I talked to Akito today" said Shigure in the middle of dinner. Yuki looked up at these words suddenly paying attention, "what did he want?" he asked sternly. "Well."Shigure started but was cut of by Kyo yelling, "Why the hell are you acting so calm about talking to Akito!!!!"  
  
"He wishes to see you too in his office tomorrow morning to tell you himself, he has forbidden me to tell you." Said Shigure with a very serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Well then why the hell did you bring it up?" yelled Kyo, who was deeply angered by this time.  
  
" Maybe because he was informing us that we had to see Akito, you stupid cat" Replied Yuki, sounding shaken of seeing Akito.  
  
" Hell with it" Kyo yelled and ran outside onto the roof.  
  
After Kyo ran out of the room there was silence around the room for a few minutes.  
  
Tohru sat quietly at the other end of the table during this conversation I wonder why Akito wants to see Yuki and Kyo. I hope its nothing bad "I'll clear the table," she finally said. She quietly stood up and took out everyone's dishes out to the kitchen.  
  
Kyo and Yuki stood outside the gates of the main house, nervous of what was to come. They slowly walked in. Suddenly Kagura came up to Kyo "Kyo, how have you been??? Why haven't you called me??" Then she turned into her *other personality* "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!" as she ran towards Kyo and attacked him. Yuki interrupted this meeting by saying,  
  
"Kagura, Kyo and I have come here under strict orders to see Akito, and I don't think he would like us meeting him in this condition." Yuki said to stop Kagura from hurting Kyo badly.  
  
"Sorry, I just got so happy when I saw Kyo, we'll talk after your meeting."  
  
Kyo and Yuki continued towards Akito's office. Yuki was shaking under nervousness of what was in store for them, and if Akito would go mad when they were there.  
  
Yuki and Kyo approached Akito's door and knocked. After they were told to enter they entered Akito's room.  
  
"I've been waiting for you two, what took you so long?" Akito asked when they slowly entered. Both were shaking.  
  
" We got held up when Kagura attacked me." Kyo replied, his voice a bit shaken.  
  
"Very well then. I have come to the conclusion that you two don't want to be a part of this family, from you actions and not skipping out on the New Years banquet. I have made the decision that you two will be moving. You will be moving to the main house so that you will be with the family. Shigure is also moving here under my orders."  
  
"What about Tohru, where will she go?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Yes, with us and Shigure moving here, where will Miss Honda stay?" Yuki asked  
  
"Miss Tohru Honda will have to find somewhere else to stay." Replied Akito with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Yuki and Kyo left the main house in complete rage, ignoring everyone they walked by. Akito's evil smirk still implanted in their heads. those were the last words that Akito said before he dismissed them. Now as they walked down the path to Shigure's house Yuki finally talked, "why do you think he's doing this" Yuki stumbled on these words as he spoke for he was still fuming with anger at Akito, "Making us move to the main house?"  
  
"How the hell should I know, all I'm worried about is what will happen to Tohru,"  
  
"Yes- it does seem strange- having her be alone in that house."  
  
The rest of the walk was complete silence except the trees in the wind and the occasional animal sounds heard distantly.  
  
When they returned to Shigure's house they found Tohru eating lunch with Shigure deeply in conversation. They both looked up as Kyo and Yuki stormed into the room.  
  
"How was it?" Shigure asked  
  
"How do you think it was? Hell with it" Kyo ran out of the room and went on the roof.  
  
"Would you like some lunch Yuki?" asked Tohru  
  
"Yes lunch would be nice"  
  
"Shigure, should I get some lunch for Kyo?"  
  
"Its best if we just left him alone, he'll come down when he gets hungry" Shigure continued to eat his lunch as Yuki sat down and Tohru went out to the kitchen to get Yuki some lunch.  
  
"So, I take it that Kyo isn't too happy with what Akito is making us do?" Shigure asked Yuki sternly.  
  
" I don't think that anyone is happy with what he is telling us to do. Oh did you tell Tohru yet?" Yuki asked as Tohru came into the room with his lunch.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked a little shaken by the sound of Yuki's voice she thought   
  
"Well, Akito realized that we didn't want to be a part of the family so he's making us, Kyo Shigure and I, move to the main house." Yuki said with a worried look on his face, "He said that you either could stay here or move somewhere else. Maybe you could move into Miss Hanajima or Miss Outani's homes? Or maybe even your grandfather's house again."  
  
"Well I think it would be too much of a trouble moving into Saki or Uo's homes, I could live with my grandfather again, thank you for the suggestion."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Tohru just finished making some tea for everyone before they left when she heard a knock on the door, so she went to open it.  
  
" Good morning Hatori, Yuki Kyo and Shigure are just gathering up the last of their things. Would you like some tea? I just made it," asked Tohru as she opened the door when Hatori came to pick up the three.  
  
" No, thank you I am here for one reason, and that is to pick up those three" Hatori said as Kyo Yuki and Shigure came down the stairs with their over-stuffed bags. "We'll be leaving now so put your everything in the car"  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay in your house Shigure for so long. I'll be at my grandfather's house now, here is the address and phone number if you ever want to stop by or call. I'll come visit occasionally to see how your doing, but its not like we'll never see each other again because well still see each other at school. So I guess I'll see you at school then." Said Tohru as they put their luggage in Hatori's car.  
  
"Don't worry Tohru, we won't forget you and Yuki and Kyo will see you at school anyway so its not like were really leaving, ok? Are you two going to say good-bye to Tohru? You're not just going to leave, are you?"  
  
"Good-bye Miss Honda, take care of yourself," said Yuki  
  
"Yeah bye" said Kyo  
  
Then they got in the car and dove away as Tohru stood on the porch waving goodbye  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Well that's the first chapter of my first fic. I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Please Review!!^_^ 


End file.
